Vayser (Jet)
Vayser is a former knight of Lotheicia, hellbent on purging the world of evil no matter the costs. Background "Evil can come in all forms and take place in our hearts, whether we know it or not. Madness is only one shape of evil." Vayser was born into a poor family of farmers. His homeland of Lotheicia was very unstable, with bandit raids happening everywhere and often. Because of the constant dangers, Vayser strove to protect his family. He trained whenever he could, often in between feeding the herds and harvests. His natural talent shone bright, and he was able to defeat bandits and thieves with ease as a young teenager. After a harvest, Vayser traveled his father to a nearby city to sell crops and meat. While doing business there, a bandit raid attacked and overwhelmed the town. The only survivor of the destruction was Vayser, who fought his way out of the carnage. He was unable to save his father, who was among the first to die in the attack. In despair, he returned home only to find his farm destroyed as well. All of his family was killed or kidnapped. He was utterly destroyed by the deaths of his family. After mourning, Vayser joined the Lotheician army to rid of these bandits. Quickly rising in the ranks, he became one of the highest royal knights, his talent and training paying off. At some point, he befriended Aster, a Stellarian traveler. Eventually, the Lotheician bandits all rallied together to form a rebellion strong enough to compete with the Lotheician army. The country, which was always in turmoil, was heading towards further destruction. Vayser led his army to battle and won many victories, yet his own men weren't strong enough nor well equipped to fight the rebels. Eventually Lotheicia was overtaken, and all royal executives were imprisoned or slain. Only Vayser survived the massacres. Knowing he wasn't welcome in his former home anymore, Vayser took off and wandered the world for years before settling in Drealms, where he was reunited with Aster. After all of the chaos in his own country, he wishes to prevent that from happening in the world, so he wishes to befriend powerful allies to deliver justice upon evil. Personality Vayser is a very strong individual. His will is enough to get him through situations where normal people would break down. Vayser's resolve was formed after his family was killed, in which he desired to kill off evil. He believes that greed corrupts men, and that bandits who slaughter simply to steal money are the trash of the world. Despite his strong persona, Vayser was scarred upon seeing his dead family. From that day, when he developed his desire to purge evil, he also developed a strange mental condition. Upon seeing those he deems evil, his kind self disappears and is replaced by a demon-like Vayser, as if the sight of a criminal literally drives him insane. He won't return to normal unless evil is away or justice has been delivered. Vayser aims to deliver justice upon any evildoer. Like other peace-loving individuals such as L, he desires to purge the world of criminals. He shows no mercy in executing those he believes to be evil. Ever since the day his family died, however, he has harbored a warped sense of justice. He believes that justice should be delivered no matter the costs, even if it means killing innocents. Though illogical as it may sound, it's what Vayser believes in. As a person, Vayser's generally a kind, caring man. He can show episodes of melancholy at times, but he's mostly a happy individual. He'd go out of his way to care for others, loving his friends like family. Appearance Vayser has the appearance of a noble despite his farmer origins. Normally, he appears to be a depressed man. While conducting business, however, he carries a stoic look. Upon seeing any evil, however, he turns to his crazed, rabid self. He would begin twitching in various places, including his wild eyes. He has long, flowing dark purple hair and purple eyes, a signature trait of Lotheicians. He stands at a height of 6"0 (183 cm), and has a muscular build. Vayser's almost never seen without his armor. He wears a black suit of armor with glowing red designs. His armor has various tendrils coming out of the back with spikes on the tips. On his helmet is a long red cloth to top off his armor. Abilities Vayser was always talented in any physical activity he participated in. Being a prodigy, he was able to protect his home at a young, tender age. His skill blossomed further as he trained with the knights of Lotheicia. Vayser's also an aura user, for he's had to deal with various criminal mages in his career. Physical Skill Vayser is proficient in almost any weapon he's come across. As a child prodigy, he took on training with weapons at a young age. His mastery ranges from blades to staves to hammers, and more. Like most, however, he prefers to use swords, as he believes them to be the most versatile weapons. While being a formidable fighter on his own or with any other weapon, when holding a sword, his power nearly doubles. Even without weapons, Vayser is still a strong opponent. He's able to defeat mages with the use of his bare hands, using aura in combination with his parkour skill to quickly disarm and incapacitate his opponents. Gear Ever since befriending Aster, Vayser has had access to a very wide arsenal to compliment his skills. His armor, crafted out of one of the strongest metals in existence, Draconis Metal, is made to be as light and flexible as possible. Aster's master craftsmanship shows in Vayser's various weapons as well. Because Vayser's an aura user, however, his weapons aren't enchanted. It'd be useless to enchant them, for Vayser's aura use would nullify his own gear as well. Vayser wears a small pouch on his waist that he carries all of his gear in. It's enchanted to to carry all of his gear in such a small space, and is nearly weightless. Vayser's unable to open this pouch while using Aura, however, as it wouldn't work. Instead, he's forced to briefly deactivate his aura use to retrieve a weapon, leaving him vulnerable to magic attacks. Aura Vayser is able to use Tier 3 aura to nullify magic cast around him. He's able to absorb the exomana around him and use it to energize himself, becoming empowered with superhuman strength and speed. He's able to lift tons using aura. With aura, he forces people to fight him in physical combat instead of using magic. Goals and Aspirations Vayser desires to purge the world of all evil at all costs. He wishes to vanquish those he deems plagued by greed and envy. To accomplish his goal on a global scale, he wishes to make various powerful allies. L tipped him with the identities and brief descriptions of various people he might be looking for, including Raama. Trivia *His theme: Category:Character Category:Fantasy